Goh's Love
by Big City
Summary: This is a story about Goh finding love with someone specail! GxS and many more. [I love him! I love him! But wait...he comes back today! Oh no! Goh I'm scared!For you!]what will Goh do
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone! I will be writing more of the Sesshomaru and Pretear stories i already have, more chapters. So wait until then. Now this story i thought was very intresting! enjoy and please reveiw!Also I am having a petteion to send to the maker of Pretear to have a second season! I am serious. just review and leave a comment and anything you want to add about this! Bye and wish me luck!

* * *

It was 1 year after the princess of disaster. Everyone was happy with there lives and they all had loved ones...all except Goh. He was the only one not in love. As much as he smiled and laughed alot deep inside Goh was sad. He was to be alone forever I guess.All he wanted was a love of his own, maybe even a family but that was never to happen.

The leafe knights, Takako, Himenoand Mawata were all walking in the park when Takako brought up the subject queitly to Himeno. '', Hey Himeno, have you ever noticed that Goh is the only one who is not in love? I mean for all he's done he deserves a women in his life don't you think'', said Takako getting Himeno's attention.

'', yeah I have noticed which is why... hey I'm going to fix that right now!'', said Himeno seeing her old friends Shakeenkqu and Aquafina walking near by. '', how are you are going to do that?'', asked Takako looking at her in question.

'', see the girls over there with the lightishred and orange hair and the blue hair'', said Himeno pointing Takako in the direction. '', yeah is the red one... Himeno really wow your amazing, well call her over and let the games begin!'', said Takako happily. She was also 4 months pregnant with Sasame's child so she couldn't over do herself.

'', hey Shankeenkqu! over here! Shankeenkqu!'', yelled Himeno catching everyone elses attention.

Shankeenkqu was walking with Aquafina having ever guy in the world look at her goofy ( perverts) when she heard her name. She turned her head to see Himeno and other people with her looking at her, wait Himeno!

'', Himeno! oh my god! Aqua! yo Himeno's over there look come on!'', said Shakeenkqu running over but really she was looking at the guy with the red hair and red outfit that looked very hot right now.

'', Hey Himeno, I thought I heard you, how are you? and how's your life so far! I haven't seen you since well your mom's funeral which I have to say was sad.'', said Shankeenkqu hugging Himeno before looking straight at Goh.

'', yeah I know but now she rests in peace, and I am great nice to see you! oh yeah these are my friends Mannen, Shin, Hajime, Kei, Sasame, Goh, and my boyfriend Hayate,also my stepsister Mawata and my friend Yayoi.'', said Himeno haapy about what see was going to say next.

'', Hey everyone! I'm Himeno's friend Shankeenkqu but you can me Shankiki.'', said Shankeenkqu saying hi to everyone in turn.

'', Shankeenkqu this over here is Goh. I wanted you to meet him.Goh, this is Shankeenkqu, Shankeenkqu this is Goh.'', said Himeno leeting them meet.

Goh blushed when Shankeenkqu looked at him. Such perfect eyes, lips, hair... she was an angel straight from heaven and he had never looked at anyone like this before, she was beauitful. He right away wanted to introduce himself.

'', ahem I.I..I am Goh, yeah Goh, nice to meet you.'', said Goh holding out his hand to her.

Shankeenkqu looked at Goh and thought _'', this man is so beauiful, better than my last. He is in paris and won't be back until next month but he deserves to be dumped. This man is beauitful, and he showed so much heart. Heart that I never had since my mother died and father. So much.'',_thought Shankeenkqu to herself as she introduced herself.

'', Well you already know me but hey huh why don't you all come to my show this Saturday. It'll be great. Please Goh, Himeno.'', asked Shankeenkqu slowly.

'', sure you Goh.'', said Himeno after everyone else he had no idea what they were planning.

'', huh sure um oaky'', said Goh looking at Shakeenkqu shyly.

'', hmm oaky and uh if you don't mind though or you aren't busy you want to um go out to lunch on Friday. I'll meet you at your job if you want Goh.'', said Shankeenkqu quickly she waas taking a chance.

Goh could not beleive his ears he was just about to ask her the same. Well maybe this could be a start to finally being in..in..love.

'', SURE! I mean huh yeah my job is on Qutri street and my break is at 12:00!'',said Goh all at once.

'', yeah! oaky and huh call me oaky, see yah tommorw! bye!'', said Shankeenkqu slipping a paper into Goh's hand before Aquafina called her over'', Shankiki come on, bye Himeno!'', said Aquafina heading of the mercedes benz.

'', Oaky bye Himeno, and uh bye Goh!'', yelled Shankeekqu before she got in the car and drove off.

Goh could not belive this and neither could the others. He was not going to mess this up.

The next day Goh was up extra early heading to work so that to have al least and hour of break time and then go home. He hopped in his red honda car before speedign off to the Ching cafe'.

'', I can not beleive this! The guys must have set this up and Himeno. I can't beleive this! Shankeenkqu's coming! Shankeenkqu's coming!'', he said the whole time he drove to work.

Goh worked hard all day long suprising the people and his manager. Twelve o'clock finally came and a young lady in her like early 20's came in the store.

'', Hi I'm looking for Goh Latife', he works here'', said Shankeenkqu knowing it was him in front of her.

'', well you found just the... the... per..person'', Goh studdered as he saw the most beauitful sight ever infront of him.

Shankeenkqu was dressed in a light orange dress and had a red sweater on. Her hair fell loosly around her and she had on no makeup yet she looked like a princess. Her nails were done and she had on white shoes.

'', Hello Goh.Nice to meet you'', said Shankeenkqu looking at him lovingly.

Goh almost dropped his platters he was holding. He quickly put them down and looked at Shankeenkqu. '', you look nice, no great, nono beautiful. Beautifil Shankeenkqu!'', said Goh looking at her.

'', Ready to go? Goh?'', asked Shankeenkqu. They had talked more about themsevles on the phone.

'', yeah come on'', said Goh geting his jacket before heading to his car to start off there so called date.

All afternoon Goh and Shankeenkqu got to know each other more and made each other laugh. They had only met yesturday and they were like close friends already. It was magic. Just pure magic.

Finally the day was over and Goh took Shankeenkqu home to learn she lived in a mansion bigger than Himeno's!

'', Wow! you live here Shankeenkqu! Woh this is so cool!'', said Goh parking before getting out to get Shankeenkqu. '', yeah I live here, well Goh this was such a cool day. I never had so much fun. Even like a singer myself I had so much fun with you it was magic. I hope to see you alot more now.'', said Shankeenkqu.

'', yeah I had fun to well uh bye see you Friday'', said Goh turning to leave as Shankeenkqu opened her door.

'', Goh...wait.'', said Shankeenkqu as she stopped him.'', what?'', asked Goh sadly but not showing it. He really did not want it to end. Shankeenkqu then did sonmething she thought about all day.

She kissed him. Fate told them from yesturday when they saw each other that they were ment to be so it felt right. ( don't flame me people!) Goh was suprised but then kissed back.It as a long kiss before they broke for air. They both had love in ther eyes. Shankeenkqu hugged Goh tight before she said'', see you Saturday Goh'', she said before she closed the door.

This was truly love. Magical love found by only those who know it.

* * *

I hoped you guys enjoyed this and read more also sign up for the second season of Pretear! bye!


	2. Beautiful words Dangerous Nights

Hello everyone i'm back! The pretear petition thing was my friends idea but you guys don't have to do it. She just wanted to see what would happen( so hopeful)00 anyway this chapter does have some scenes in it that are rated M so beware. oaky enjoy! Also the songs in here belong to the people that wrote them not me.

* * *

Saturday soon came earliy for the leafe knights, Himeno, and Hayate. 

Goh woke up in his bed and recalled the time he had Thursday with the newly found beauty he had met. Her hair loose, hands soft, figure just right with curves in all the right places. Eyes, orange/red with a hint of yellow in them like the sun that he now looked apon out his window. Voice of an angle and he could only imagine what her singing voice was like which he was going to find out today.Smile like a childs yet with the showing of a very smart women... a loving women.

_'', Shankeenkqu'',_said Goh thinking about her even more. He suddenly wanted to get to know her more. To be a friend she depends on very much. This is what he suddenly felt that he had not felt since his parents died in leafeina. All he wanted.Yet everytime he looked in her eyes he could see a hint of danger and sadness in them. He wanted to know what made her feel that way.

Goh decided to shower to get ready to go to her proformace today. He was so exicted.

When he got downstairs everyone was waiting for him.

'', hey what took so damn long! I was getting bored ya know! hey!'', said Mannen as he felt a hand crash down on his head.

'', yeah yeah save it Mannen'', said Goh getting his coat.

'', hey Goh. Do you fell alright? earth to Goh!'', said Himeno looking at him from Hayate's embrace.

'', yeah I'm fine. Just was thinkin. Well let's go can't keep her waiting.'', said Goh looking at Hayate before heading out.

'', ehhh is he oaky?'', asked Takako in no rush to get out the door. She was in pain due to the contractions this baby was giving her. Poor Sasame.

'', he's alright. Takako are you sure you want to go in these conditions? You don't have to.'', said Kei walking out the door with Yayoi.

Takako saw Sasame look at her before she made her choice. His eyes always held concern for her. Always.

'', yeah I'm fine. Just contractions. Can't blame the baby though. now can I'', said Takako with Sasame's help sat up and got ready to go out the door.

They all arrived at the studio were Shankeenkqu was waiting for them. She was just ready to go on so they all relaxed and listened to her music. Goh in front row full attention.

**"Because Of You"**

I will not make the same mistakes that you did  
I will not let myself  
Cause my heart so much misery  
I will not break the way you did,  
You fell so hard  
I've learned the hard way  
To never let it get that far

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I lose my way  
And it's not too long before you point it out  
I cannot cry  
Because I know that's weakness in your eyes  
I'm forced to fake  
A smile, a laugh everyday of my life  
My heart can't possibly break  
When it wasn't even whole to start with

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I find it hard to trust not only me, but everyone around me  
Because of you  
I am afraid

I watched you die  
I heard you cry every night in your sleep  
I was so young  
You should have known better than to lean on me  
You never thought of anyone else  
You just saw your pain  
And now I cry in the middle of the night  
For the same damn thing

Because of you  
I never stray too far from the sidewalk  
Because of you  
I learned to play on the safe side so I don't get hurt  
Because of you  
I try my hardest just to forget everything  
Because of you  
I don't know how to let anyone else in  
Because of you  
I'm ashamed of my life because it's empty  
Because of you  
I am afraid

Because of you  
Because of you

When it was over Goh was dumbstruck. He had never ever heard such beauitful words. They only had time to talk for a little bit so Goh asked if he could walk Shankeenkqu home. She nicly refused but Goh had a feeling about this. Yet he wondered why a song like that had so much meaning to it. Everyone went home to rest while Goh went to try to talk to Shankeenkqu at least.

'', Shankeenkqu! wait can we talk!'', said Goh as he ran down the street to catch up to her.

'', Goh I told you I didn't need any help walking home! really I'm fine'', said Shankeenkqu as she knew she was lieing to him. She hated walking home but she didn't want the pressure on him at all. She got used to it. Her girlfriends all told her that she would have to stop the bad habit but she didn't listen.

'', SHANKEENQU! please I will not leave until you give me a good answer! never'', said Goh blocking her path. Shankeenkqu finally gave in and that's how it has been for 3 months now.Goh would walk her home or take her out for dinner or something.Shankeenkqu and Goh got much much closer over those 3 months and everything was alright until that one fateful Friday night,

Shankeenkqu was leaving work at 8pm. because she wanted to review the songs for her next album 'Shadow's Fear' which took her a long time. She knew that Goh said ' if I don't hear that you got in before 9pm. I'm going to look for you.' He was very nice ad they talked on the phone and met up everyday. But Goh didn't know about Shankeenkqu'a abusive boyfriend Zeroui who beat her everytime she didn't make love with him or got him angry. She wanted to break up with him but she was scared. Even for a fire knight of Bahahra herself she was scared.And he was coming back next month. She never broke being a virgin which was a struggle for her to keep it that way. She sometimes had to lock him out the house.

She walked down the rode to the bus stop were she waited for the bus that droped her off a block from her house. She started to hum the tune of Because of you when she was stopped by a voice and men surrounding her with guns.

'', hey there pretty. wanna have some fun tonight, I can make it very pleasureful'', said the guy taking Shankeenkqu's arm and pulling her towards him. Before Shankeenkqu could react she was bound by the man's arms while he moved downward to pull her skirt down. She knew what he was trying to do.

She kicked him in the shins while she quickly diled Goh's cell phone, he answered worried

'', hey Shankeenkqu, thank the heavens, I was worried when you didn't call. It's 9:00 where are you?'', asked Goh suddenly feeling something was not right with this phone call.

'', GOH! please help me don't let them ahhhehh nooo stop ah Goh- the phone cut off as Goh tried again and again to call her number but this time guy picked up and said.

'', just the perfect night to kill.'', said the guy before the phone hung up. Goh could hear screams, Shankeenkqu's screams as the phone clicked off. He then knew what he must do. He donned his jacket then got the medical bag from the bathroom before racing out the hallway and into the night. He jumped in his red sports car then drove off to Shankeenqu's job.

When he got there he heard screams down the street. When he got there he saw the guy open up Shankeenkqu's legs and saw her crying. His blood began to atomcaticlly get hot. His eyes were a redish color as she charged for the guy knocking him 3 feet away from Shankeenkqu.The only thing he was focused on was 'kill the guy' 'kill the guy' 'make him pay' 'kill the bloody pervert'

The guy opened his eyes to see Goh in his leafe knight form. '', what the hell are you?'', asked the guy in shock.

Goh just coldly replied'', your worst enemy'', he said before blasting and burning ther guy with one attack. Killing him.

He changed back then ran over to Shankeenkqu who looked up at him weakly'', I'm sorry for not listening Goh! so sorry'', said Goh as he brought her up to his chest and cradled her there, calming her.'', no no don't be, we have to get you back home, I'll drive you oaky. you'll be alright. are you hurt?'', asked Goh looking into her eyes.

'', no. they didn't have a chance to do anything bad to me before you got here. thank you... Goh.'', said Shankeenkqu as she blacked out.

Goh picked her up bridal style and put her in his car then drove to her house. It was a huge Shrine with gardens and ponds, and life. Goh came to learn that she lived here alone with her two german shepards Chang, and Zing. All by herself. Her grandmother lived with her but she was mainly out in the town all day. She was gone on a visit so it was quiet inside until Goh came in.

'', Bark Bark baarrk roof roof earhhh'', barked the dogs as they were happy to see Goh again but worried about there master to.

'', Chang, Zing move a have to get Shankeenkqu to bed, move'', said Goh as he made his way past the dogs and raced upstairs to Shankeenkqu's bedroom that was big and full of silk and satin. A large, huge canopy bed, a big flatscreen TV, own refregarator, a master bathroom, a walk in closet and a big mini bed for her dogs to sleep on. But most of all her painting set by her balcony window that she always told him she used, She told him that she loved to paint. Her mother had given it to her before she died. She loved to paint scenes that were very specail to her.

Goh laid Shankeenkqu on her bed before going in the bathroom to get a cool rag and wiped Shankeenkqu's forhead with it. This made her stir and open her eyes to look at Goh.'', huh where am I? what happened?'', asked Shankeenkqu looking around to find that she was in her room and Goh was with her.

'', some guys or whatever tried to rape you,...but never fear! Goh is here!'', said Goh in his silly mood that always made Shankeenkqu smile. '', haa thank you Goh. You always know how to make me smile. Maybe even more than that.'', said Shankkenkqu getting up and going to her closet to get nightclothes then going in the bathroom to change.

She came out wearing red and orange pants with a short sleeve top before Goh asked her.

'', what do you mean 'maybe even more than that?' '', asked Goh seeing Shankeenkqu sway before helping her back to bed.

'', well... I think it's time you knew about my abusive boyfriend... Zeroui.'', said Shankeenkqu looking at Goh's agner suddenly come to his eyes.

'', go on.'', said Goh looking at Shankeenkqu determined to know.

'', huh well he left for Paris 3 months ago and he said that he would be back. He left to go for a 'meeting with his job' he calls it. He tried to get me to make love with him but I refused. I kicked and screamed and even called the police on him one time but he just beat me for that to.'', said Shankeenkqu showing Goh the bruise forming behind her neck.

Goh's blood was once again hot. He was full of anger and wanted to now suddenly meet this, Zeroui guy. He wanted to get payback for what this guy did to his friend. Maybe even he thought his new love, maybe.

'', He binds me to ropes and slams me against walls. He curses at me and calls me a good little bitch or a cute little whore. I can't take it. He laughs at my parents death, and then acts all nice and loving in front of my grandmother but then allI say is ' tell her what you really do to me, how you treat me like your toy. Tell her.'', he warns me not to tell anyone this. He has threatened to kill me if I was found with another guy... with you. Goh.'', said Shankeenkqu, Goh beggining to see tears come out of her eyes. He hated to see her cry.

'', Shankeenkqu. I understand what your saying. You don't love him do you. You want to get away but you can't. He doesn't show you the true meaning of love but uses you then goes out to other women. So you badly want to be loved. Your like a bird traped in a cage that wants to fly and show her wings but can't. Is that what' because of you' was about? Is that what you want?'', asked Goh looking at Shankeenkqu who was staring in shock at him. he thought he had offened her but he found out that he didn't.

'', y-yyyes. that is what it's like. I want to be free of him but he won't leave me alone Goh. Please, help me! I don't want to be alone.'', said Shankeenkqu feeling a headache come on.

'', yes Shankeenkqu. I won't leave you alone I will protect you . I promise. You need to rest. As of how I said all of those things. My heart told me. '', said Goh cooling her head with the cold rag once more.

'', thank you Goh. Oh! it is 10:00 at night! your friends are probley worried about you! stay here for tonight and then you can leave tommorow oaky. Since it is Friday.'', said Shankeenkqu looking at the time.

'', Don't worry about me. Sasame should know where I went. He heard me come down the hall. he also heard the phone call to.'', said Goh covering up Shankeenkqu before leaving the room before she said

'', Goh! wait um. You don't uh mind if you ...can you... well stay here until I fall asleep?. I mean you don't have to'', said Shankeenkqu with abit of saddness in her eyes.

Goh looked at her and then he had to give up, he wanted to make sure that she was okay of course.'', yeah,sure Shankeenkqu...go to sleep now'', said Goh pulling up a chair to sit next to Shankeenkqu's bed. '', thank you...my knight.'', said Shankeenkqu as she whispered it before falling into a deep sleep.

Goh heard this and couldn't believe what he heard. '**her knight**' he had once heard Himeno call Hayate this and that made him very happy. What was Goh to her. He had yet to find out as he to drifted off into a slumber of peace.


	3. Morning

6/8/06

Hello everybody! I'm back! I'll try to slow things down abit here. Just to let you know. and just out of question, do any of you want a lemon in this fic? I am just asking! SO DON'T GET ALL MAD ABOUT IT JUST ASKING! Sorry I haven't updated in a while. things to do at home with my new baby cousin who was just born named Trinity! She is so cute! I am going to spoil her sooo much! Well bye!

* * *

The morning came with the sun trying to shne through the drapes in a certan female fire knight'd bed room. There Shankeenkqu woke up groggily and turnned to fine a hand on hers. She shifted to see Goh sleeping in his chair with his head on the end of her bed sheet. 

", heee. oh Goh. you could have left. You didn't have to stay here but...but yet you did.'', said Shankeenkqu as she slowly climbed out of bed chanting ' don't wake up, don't wake up'. She managed to get out of bed but Chang and Zing came bursting in the room barking.

", Woof Woof Wooooof woof erhhhhahahaa'', said Chang as it jumped on it's hind legs to meet the face of it's lovely master.

", Chang! Your going to!... your going to wake up Goh. shhhhh!'',said Shankeenkqu as she rubbed his head before he got down only to be replaced with Zing.

", Okay Okay! shhhh Now we can go out just as soon as I get dressed now out'', said Shankeenkqu as she got a towel and fresh clothes before she went into her large bathroom. It had white heat-up marble floors and a red wall with black desgins on it. The whirpool bath tub had a jacuzzi installed with it so it was bigger. The shower turned on in all different directions that could be controlled with a remote. She had to sinks and toilet. Her rack was full of make-up and bath items.

Shankeenkqu turned on her shower low so not to disturb Goh and stepped in. The warm water washing over her body as she suddenly recalled the day her abusive boyfriend Zeroui left.

**Flashback: 3 Months Ago:**

_", Zeroui! STOP IT! Please! I don't want to play games today just Goooooooooo!'', yelled Shankeenkqu as she was flug to the wall, pinned down by two arms._

_", I am your boyfriend! You aren't suppose to treat me like this! Going out whenever you please! bullshit!I can have you make it up you know, make love to me, Shankeenkqu'', said Zeroui as she breathed against her neck._

_", Never! You Ass! leave me alone! I told you I want to break up! Get out leave me- ahhhhhhhhhh'', said Shankeenkqu as she was grabbed firmly on behind her neck so that she would look at him._

_", You bitch! After all I do for you! you don't get it do you? Do you! I'M! the only man you'll ever see! I'm the one that provdes for you! I love you. I make you happy don't I. I buy you things right? THEN HAVE RESPECT ME AND GIVE ME WHAT I WANT WHICH IS TO FUCK YOU!'', yelled Zeroui as he smacked her across the face sending her to the ground._

_", Just Go.'', said Shankeenkqu as she struggled to get up._

_Zeroui grabbed her wrist and looked her in the eye before whispering to her. ", I am going to be away for 3 months. On exactly May 27 I shall be coming through this door, and once I do I want you on that bed pleasing ME do you understand! I want you Shankeenkqu, and I will have you even if I kill you. If I find you with another guy, let's just say ... I'll kill him. I mean it. And you won't be there for his funeral.'', said Zeroui as he slammed the door to her room, leaving her in there to nurse her wound and cry as she called up Aquafina._

**Flashback end**

Shankeenkqu continued to daydream when a major thought occured. ",TODAY IS THE 20! HE COMES BACK IN A WEEK! CRAP!", thought Shankeenkqu as she got out of the shower and put on blue jeans and a light blue top.

", What am I going to do. I can't get Goh in danger and I can't have him find out about Zeroui either. damn'', said Shakeenkqu as she tip-toed out of the bathroom to see Goh still sleep.

", aww he looks so tired. I don't blam him though. Poor guy.'', said Shankeekqu as she observed him for awhile before she stepped out into the hallway to be meeted by her grandmother.  
', Goodmorning Shankeenkqu! I have some clothes here for that young man of yours. One of his friends dropped them off for him. why don't you go take the dogs out for awhile?'', asked her grandmother.

", Uhh sure grandmom. Have T run a shower for Goh.'', said Shankeenkqu as she went to the gardens of her home to walk her dogs.

Grandmom Lee as she was called slowly opened the door to really see a man sleeping next to Shankeenkqu's bed peacefully.

", Hai, just like she said, a keeper.'', said Grandmom Lee. She wasn't old enough to know that Zeroui abused her granddaugther, but what could she say? He could easily kick here out of hero own house!

She went to go lay the clothes in Shankeenkqu's bathroom and came back out to find him waking up.

", huh what happe- where am? What happened? oh hi Ms.Lee? Where is Shankeenkqu, is she alright?'', asked Goh standing up after rubbing the sleep from his eyes.

", haa, your fine Goh, Shankeenkqu is walking her dogs right now, you should get washed up and go meet her.'', said Grandmom Lee as she handed him a towel and wash cloth.

Goh thought about all that had happened last night and suddenly got a feeling 'Zeroui, why is he not here?'

", umm Ms.Lee if you don't mind me asking when is Zeroui coming back? I mean you don't have to tell me right now.'', said Goh starting to walk to the bathroom before Ms.Lee stopped him.

", He is coming back next week, Shankeenkqu should have told you but she didn't want to get you hurt. I think you should talk to her about it.", said Grandmom Lee as she left the room as Goh went into the shower thinking.

_'',So Zeroui is coming back in a week huh? just enough time to save her. Maybe tell Himeno and the others. I don't care if I get hurt. It is her that I am worried about. Were not even a couple yet I'm acting like her boyfriend. I do love her I mean it is true so I have to tell her before Zeroui comes, for her safety.'',_said Goh coming out of the shower to find new clothes for him.

", Sasame must have brought them over. Figures.'', said Goh getting dressed before heading out in the hallway.

He went down a couple of hallways before he came to butler Nyto.Now had his worries about him, the guy always seemed to be looking at him for some reason but he like always brushed it off and smiled.

, Goodmorning Mr.Nyto. Do you know where Shankeenkqu is?'', asked Goh as Nyto cleaned some pictures on a table.

", ummm now hmf. Let me think? oh she went to the front lawn to play with Chang and Zing'', said Nyto as he looked at Goh with a smerk. His hair was pulled back and his eyes were round and dark. His smile was straight with a hint of meaness to it.

", uhhh thanks! Well have a good day.'', said Goh as he left down the hallway as Nyto pulled out a cell phone.

", Sir what do I do?'', asked Nyto as he went into his room.

", Make sure he dosen't try anything, follow them if he takes her out.'', said the voice as the phone hung up.

Goh walked into the door that led to the front to find Shankeenkqu throwing a ball.

", Come on! Get it Chang! good dog!'', said Shankeenkqu as Chang came back and she ruffled his hair.

", oh good morning Goh.'', said Shankeenkqu as she hugged him and he did the same.

'', Good morning um can I talk to you for a minute?'', asked Goh as the dogs sensed this and ran to the pond.

", umm sure, It's about Zeroui... isn't it'', asked Shankeenkqu as she looked down.

", yes'', said Goh as he led her to the garden.


	4. Talking Bout the Dangers

Hello everyone! Back to another good one of my stories! Well enjoy and read and review!

* * *

Goh led Shankeenkqu to a garden that had sunflowers and white dasies in it.

", Wh-What do you need to..know.?'', asked Shankeenkqu as she knew her Grandmother tolld him somthing. She would have get on her about that later.

", Well, I have heard that your boyfriend is coming back next week, Shankeenkqu I want to know if you still want to be with him. No man anyway has a right to hurt you like this. I hope I'm not rushing you into things but your my best friend.Well one of them. Eha and I can't see you get hurt like this and her abused by him. From what you told me you have tried all means to stop him. Please I beg you. Let me help to stop this. I can fight him! For you and then you can be free from all this. I know that using your powers would be hopless since he installed camras all over the place. But let me try.'', said Goh as he took her by the shoulders.

", Your really that determined, aren't you Goh. You know you should understand something. As much as I would love your help I can't. He has is ways to get what he wants. I've seen him use them before. Don't let the ones you love get hurt because of me. I already learned that lesson. Just let happen what comes. I'll be okay.'', said Shankeenkqu as she tried to put on a smile but Goh knew better.

", No! No,No,No,No,No! I will not let you do this! You say it but you don't mean it! I have faced worse than this Shankeenkqu! I can do it! Believe me! The others and me want you to be safe and we can't do that if you don't tell us what's wrong!'', said Goh as he had anger written on his face.

", No! Don't get hurt! I don't want you talking to me when he comes. Ever Again! Don't you see! He'll kill you! Hurt you, and I can't... I-I-c-can't l-let that h-happen to -you!'', said Shankeenkqu as she broke down crying as Goh held her to his chest as she cried in his shirt.

", Hfm If you were to die I would neveer forgive myself and maybe commit suiside. Your to specail Goh. Just leave me. I am nothing but the bullet from a gun to you. I hurt you. I bring you pain and you know it.'', said Shankeenkqu as she cried softer now as Goh ran his fingers through her hair.

", Than answer this Shankeenkqu. I saved you last night. I didn't want you to get hurt and you saw my anger. I go into rage when I see the people I love get hurt. Heck, I couldn't even save my own parents. I don't want to make the mistake of listening to someone that hasn't opened there eyes of ears yet to understand me. I will not back down and stop until the bastard is in jail. Then I will leave you alone. I will never talk to you again just please let me do this one thing.'', whispered Goh into Shankeenkqu's ear as he sent shivers down her spine.

", Goh", whispered Shankeenkqu as she cluchted tighter to his shirt. ", You just won't stop will you?", asked Shankeenkqu as she laughed a little.

", No, Never.'', said Goh as he looked into the sky.

", Fine. This that all. Because I now know that I can't stop you but I still want you to lie low okay.'', said Shankeenkqu as she heard Goh chuckle.

", No. I have one more question. And you don't have to answer. Just for the record. Shankeenkqu,...do you love me? I mean really.'', asked Goh as he sensed her stiffen before she pulled away and looked into his handsom firey pools.

", I...yes Goh. I know we haven't know each other but for 3 months and a half now but I feel that I have known you longer than that. I was watching you anyway. I come in your restaraunt everyday. You just don't notice. I have been for 6 months now. Your brain is wierd sometimes you know. I only hope you know what you are up against.'', said Shankeenkqu as she stroked his cheek.

", yes, I already know. And I'm going to kick it's ass'', said Goh as he kissed Shankeenkqu slowly before breaking away and standing up.

", Well! I Better get home now. Want to call me later?'', asked Goh as he helped her up.

", How bout I go with you? We can have breakfest at a cafe and then head over.'', said Shankeenkqu as she leaned on his shoulder. The dogs running over.

" , sure! Hey Chang, Zing! Sorry I kicked ya out of the way eariler!'', said Goh as he rubbed each one on the ears.

Shankeenkqu looked down and smiled at the scene. It was cute before she got an idea.

", And umm Goh, one more thing. Just for the record...your it! haaahahaaa'', said Shankeenkqu as she began to run, Goh chasing her to the car.

* * *

Hope you guys liked it. I know things are a bit rushed but they really aren't together yet. well bye!


	5. Time I Did It

Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't been able to update. My internet shut down and I had to wait to go back on the computer. Believe me I am sooooo sorry. Making it up to you by long chapters. Bye!

* * *

Goh chased Shankeenkqu as she ran down the stone path surrounded by oak trees and tulips to the white gate that led to the drive way. 

", Ha! To slow! You owe me something now! To bad Goh.'', said Shankeenkqu as she was out of breath as one of the maids handed Goh's car keys to her.

", Here you are Miss Shankeenkqu.'', said the maid as she bowed slowly.

", Thank you Mue. Bye!'', said Shankeenkqu as Goh walked toward the his red sports car.

", I always hate it when you cheat.'', said Goh as he sighed.

", Hm. This is the first time I did it.'', said Shankeenkqu as she laughed while Goh opened the door for her.

", Thanks.'', said Shankeenkqu as she stepped in and closed the door.

", So. Alot has happened the past week. Are you going to be okay?'', said Goh before he started his car and looked at Shankeenkqu.

", Yes. And I think for the most part that we should get to know each other a little more before starting a relationship. Is that okay. Just so I can know you better and fit in with the crowd.'', said Shankeenkqu as she looked at him before he smiled.

", That sounds fine. I can get to know _you_ better as well. But, now that you said that you do care for me. I have more hope. Just to know that someone loves me for me is enough. Especially when it is you. Okay.'', said Goh as Shankeenkqu giggled.

", Yes of course Goh. Oh yeah and thanks for everything.'', said Shankeenkqu.

", Sure. Now do you want to get some breakfest or something? It is still pretty early.'',said Goh as he drove out of the drive way.

", Mmmmm that sounds good to me.'', said Shankeenkqu as they drove off.

As Goh drove Shankeenkqu remembered something.

", Hey, what if I can somehow make Zeroui stay in Paris longer! I can have his boss set up more meetings! He is the one of the many people that knows Zeroui's true colors and what he is doing. He would galdly- do you think that would be a good idea?'', said Goh as he stopped at a stop light.

", Yes I do. I can make him stay until winter. That is the time when he should return and we should get to know each other bye then.'', said Shankeenkqu as she smiled evily.

", But it's only June.'', said Goh as he laughed a little.

", Yup. That's why it's a good idea.'', said Shankeenkqu as she smiled.

", How will you not get caught?", asked Goh as he pondered on it.

", Easy. My uncle works at the largest company in Awayuki town. K&J Corp. He knows people.", said Shankeenkqu as she leaned on the seat and closed her eyes.

", Well we have two choices of breakfest. The Lemorin Cafe or the one thatI work at.'', said Goh as he sweatdropped at the last part.

", How about the Lemorin just to give you a break!", said Shankeenkqu as she rubbed her hands together and smiled. Lemorin was also known for it's tasty foods as well.

", Thanks. Then Lemorin it is.'', said Goh as they drove down another block when the cafe came into view. It had glass doors with sliver handles. White shiny tables were lined outside on each side by 6 on one side making 12 all together. A little foutain was next to the door that was attached to the ground. The walls were a peach and yellowish color and in fancy letters ' _The Lemorin Cafe'_

Flowers were between the tables and on them as well. White and Yellow roses were the colors which was very creative. The linning of it was a peach color for there roof banner on top.

Goh got out of his car and walked over to open the door for Shankeenkqu.

", Thank you Goh", said Shankeenkqu as she stepped out.

", Welcome.'', said Goh happily as he smiled.

They entered the cafe were smells of all kinds: eggs, bacon, pancakes, cakes, coffee,orange juice. All of those smells were everywhere and it was making the two people very hungry.

", Welcome to the Lemorin Cafe! Let me find you a seat!", said the waiter that came up to them as she led to them to a seat.

Goh and Shankeenkqu sat down and looked over the menu the waiter gave them.

", Mmmmm all this looks good. I think I will have the um, hmm I think the fruit bowl with green tea and Cheeros cereal. Not alot and with one spoon of suger.", said Shankeenkqu smiling.

", Okay well she's done. I will have the eggs with pancakes and turkey bacon. Eggs scrambled and turkey bacon the normal. I will also have orange juice", said Goh as he smiled at Shankeenkqu kindly.

", Okay. That's it then. Your meals will be here shortly.'', said the waiter as she walked off.

", So how do you plan to to hold off Zeroui?'', asked Goh as she looked at her.

", Easy. Reverse his planners. My uncle was in charge of his third meeting. Which is in Paris still. He'll book to more just for organization and we shall have eight more months of freedom!", said Shankeenkqu as she sighed softly.

Willhe know it was you who did it?'', asked Goh as he rasied and eyebrow as there drinks were brought to them.

", He probley will. But we'll cross that path when we come to it.", said Shankeenkqu as she sighed in between as she stirred her green tea a little.

", Maybe the guys and Himeno could help Shankeenkqu. I mean Kei is great with computer work and can create a virus in case he decides to look at his records.", said Goh as he sipped his drink.

", I don't want them to get in danger though! I really don't want to involve Himeno in this even though she can have one heck of an attitude I can't risk it.'', said Shankeenkqu as she tighten her grip around her cup.

", It's okay. Himeno had seen more than guys like him in her time. She'll be able to take him and anyway Hayate will be there so it's okay. Trust me.", said Goh as his voice faded a little.

", Yes, I guess your right. But I don't want to, well, cause any undivided attention between the case. I mean it's my problem and...we have had this talk before and what did **I** say? It'll be alright I'm sure. Now don't get all worked up over something you haven't even seen yet. Plus Later you can meet the knights and me so we can talk about it more", Goh finished for her as she smiled lightly.

", haaaahaa Goh. Your so nice. Thank you.", said Shankeenkqu as there food came.

There breakfest was eaten in silence until Shankeenkqu was done.

", Are you ready to go Shankeenkq?'', asked Goh as he stood up.

", Sure.'', said Shankeenkqu as they walked out and went to Goh's car.

As they drove down the street Shankeenkqu turned on the radio to one of her favorite songs that she hadn't heard in a while. She began to sing along to it.

I know theres something in the wake of your smile.  
I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yea.  
Youve built a love but that love falls apart.  
Your little piece of heaven turns too dark.

", That is really a good song Shankeenkqu. Your a great singer also.'', said Goh as he drove into the private mansion devlopment.

", Thank you. Old habit I guess.'', said Shankeenkqu as she streached and continued to sing along with the song.

Listen to your heart  
When hes calling for you.  
Listen to your heart  
Theres nothing else you can do.  
I dont know where youre going  
And I dont know why,  
But listen to your heart  
Before you tell him goodbye.

As Goh listened he began to feel a sort of feeling thathad to do with the song." Protection or Betrayal". It was rather calming in a way.

Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile.  
The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yea.  
Theyre swept away and nothing is what is seems,  
The feeling of belonging to your dreams.

The window rolled down as Shankeenkqu's hair moved with the breeze and looked like she was an angel almost.

And there are voices  
That want to be heard.  
So much to mention  
But you cant find the words.  
The scent of magic,  
The beauty thats been  
When love was wilder than the wind.

They finally drove into the driveway throught the gates before Himeno came out with Hayate dragging behind her.

", AND JUST WHERE WERE YOU LAST NIGHT MR. GOH! I WAS WORRIED SICK ABOUT YOU! LUCKLY-", screamed Himeno just as Hayate butted in.

", Luckly Sasame told us where you were and why you went. It's okay.Where just glad your safe Shankeenkqu. ", said Hayate as Himeno glared at him before turning her gaze back to them.

", SO! What happened last night anyway? Sasame didn't really give us full detail.", said Himeno as she smirked as the two faces turned a deep red.

", Wwee-wee e didn't do anything! I just made sure she was okay!", said Goh as he rubbed his face.

", Yeah. I was only scared.'', said Shankeenkqu as she laughed nervously.

", Okay, whatever", said Mannen as he walked away followed by Shin and Hajime.

", Hey Shankeenkqu. I was about to go shoppng before you came Want to come. I can take you home.", said Himeno as she let go of Hayate's now red hand.

", Sure. Well uh bye Goh.", said Shankeenkqu as she gave him a hug and waved as a limo pulled up.

", Hey Goh you can help Mr.Awayuki and I put boxes back in the shed from his lastest creation. Beleive me it was huge.", said Hayate as they walked away.

Himeno and Shankeenkqu rode off towards the main mall while Shankeenkqu told Himeno all that happened.

", So you think that you'll be able to stall Zeroui abit longer?'', asked Himeno as she told the driver when to pick them back up.

", yes. I'm going to to it right now a matter of fact. Watch.'', said Shankeenkqu pulling out her cell phone.

", Shankeenkqu. Okay.'', said Himeno as she listened.

", Hello Kekihe. Yeah I need you to do me a favor. Member Zeroui, yes my ex now. Anyway I need you to add eight more months to his time. You can pay him I don't care just don't have him come home early. Okay thank you soooo much! Alright! Bye!", said Shankeenkqu as she shut her phone to find Himeno gawking at her.

", How did you do that!", said Himeno shaking her friend.

", ummm i just got his phone number yesturday. Besides being Zeroui's boss he is also my father's late friend.", said Shankeenkqu smirking.

", Wow.", said Himeno.

", I have been waiting to do that for a long time.'', said Shankeenkqu sighing.

", Yeah, you know I have to. After Sasame told us what happened I was so mad.", said Himeno as she balled her fists.

", Thank you...Himeno",

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked it! Until next time!


	6. Asking Her

Hello everyone! I'm beginning on my story again!

* * *

It was two weeks after Shankeenkqu had made her plan to have Zeroui stay in Paris. Goh and her had just been spending time together and they enjoyed it. It was nearing fall and a festaval was begin held at the Awayuki main street pier and boardwalk. Lights and decorations were all over Awayuki's main street sidewalks and it looked so beauitful. Goh was just getting off his job when he saw Himeno approached him.

", Hey Goh! Nice day today isn't it!", said Himeno as she leaned on the door fram of the restaraunt.

", Yeah Himeno. It's going good so far. Hard to believe the Fall of Lights Festival begins this weekend.", said Goh as he held a dishrag in his hands as he just got done washing off a table.

", Yeah they said it's suppose to be fun. All the people in my core are going. With dates and friend of course. Hayate took this weekend off to go with me. It's going to be so fun! Shopping and food and games. Contests, concerts, and competitions! Oh it's going to be a blast!", said Himeno as stars came in her eyes as she wiggled around in her own little world.

", Yeah I heard it was going to be fun! The event is in honor of the founder of Awayuki right?", asked Goh as Himeno stopped.

", Yeah it is! And a formal dance is being held at night as the first final event to end it! It's going to be at the Awayuki Royal Arts Center. There is going to be plays and dancing there. I can't wait!", said Himeno as she sighed then looked at Goh.

", Are you going? everyone else is.", said Himeno as she looked at Goh and looked serious.

", Yeah I guess I will.", said Goh as he put the dishes in the case then got his coat before walking to Himeno.

", Your going to bring Shankeenkqu right?", asked Himeno as she grinned.

", Yeah, I guess. I haven't asked her yet though.

", Well it's time you did. Today is Friday after all.", said Himeno as she grinned even more.

", Yeah I know...", said Goh as he blushed.

", Okay, just saying. I really came to give you a recipe that my mom wants you to make for the festival.", said Himeno as she handed Goh the recipe for Double Fudge Cream Cake.

", Oh. Shankeenkqu loves this kind.", said Goh out loud as he suddenly relized what he said.

", It's okay Goh. I understand. Hey this festival could be a great start for a date. Maybe you sould try it. Later.", said Himeno and with that she was off.

", First date...yeah.", said Goh as he sighed then walked out of the store after sighing out.

Goh walked down the street as he suddenly heard his cell phone ring. He hadn't even gotten to his car yet and Shankeenkqu was calling him.

His ring tone was Shankeekqu's new song " If You Loved Me" . She really did a good job on it as he answered.

", Hello?", asked Goh as he answered his phone.

", Hey Goh. How was your day?", asked Shankeenkqu from the other line.

", It was fine. Just busy today since were cleaning the store for the Fall of Lights festival.", said Goh as he saw childern playing and women scolding there kids.

", oh, well I'm bored this weekend. I was hoping you were free.", said Shankeenkqu as Goh's eyes lit up.

", uh yeah! I was actually going to go to Awayuki's Festival of Lights event.", said Goh as he smiled to himself.

", Oh, are you going with anyone?", asked Shankeenkqu.

", No, I was wondering maybe if you wanted to go with me.", said Goh as Shankeenkqu gasped on the phone.

", Oh Goh! I... well...sure!", said Shankeenkqu as she laughed.

", Great. Pick you up at 5 okay. Saturday.", said Goh.

", Sure Goh, sure.

* * *

hope you guys liked it! RxR! Bye! 


	7. Return

Hi everyone! It's me! I'm trying to get done most of my stories as possible so i can write a new one that came in my head. Well bye!

* * *

Saturday soon came for Goh and it was 4:00. He was in his room decided on which outfit to wear for the festival. In the end he decided to choose a red shirt with black pants and a black light jacket. He put his wallet in his pocket as he grabbed his car keys. 

", Well Goh. It's only 4:00. I guess I can go see Sasame.", said Goh as he walked down the hallway of his house and closed the door, locking it. Then he strolled down the driveway until he reached his red sports car. Well it was an suv but it was like a sports car to him.

He then got in his car. Nervous all the while. He had dressed kind of formal since it was a special festival with so many expensive things to do. He wondered what Shankeenkqu would look like.

", Goh drove up the now crowed streets filled with people in nice clothes heading for the Park entrance where the event was first taking place.

", I guess instead I'll go pick up Shankeenkqu first.", said Goh as he came up his turn.

Goh made a turn then drove down the street that held all of the family shrines. He drove until he reached one that said 'Keizine'. Shankeenkqu's house.

Goh parked his care just outside the door then turned off the car. He stepped out and looked up to see Shankeenkqu' s room light on then turn off. He smiled to himself then looked at the time. It was 4:32.

Goh walked up to the gate, pressed in the code number, then entered to the door. He knocked on it lightly until a maid answered.

", Goodevening can I help you Goh? ", asked the blonde haired maid.

", Yes. I'm here to pick up Shankeenkqu.", said Goh as he noticed Mr. Nyto in the background eye him wearly. He though nothing of it as he brushed off the feeling he was getting.

", oh yes! I shall tell her that you have arrived! Please come in.", said the maid as Goh walked into the entrance hall before he stopped and walked in a small circle sighing from time to time.

", So, I here your taking Miss. Shankeenkqu on a little date.", said Mr. Nyto as he appeared with a stack of papers in his hand. Goh got a peek at them without him noticing and noticed what it said. ' Funeral Homes'

_", I wonder why he has those",_ thought Goh to himself as he then quickly answered Mr. Nyto's question.

", uh yeah. I am. The Festival of Lights.", said Goh as he gulped. He had a wierd feeling tonight and for some reason it circled around Mr.Nyto.

", ohhh. good. yes very good. I hope you to have fun to ' die for' ", said Mr.Nyto as he smiled then walked away.

", I wonder what that was about.", whispered Goh to himself as he then saw the same maid rushing back to him.

", She is here.", said the maid as two seconds later Shankeenkqu amerged from the hall.

", Hi Goh.", she said softly as Goh's face turned red as he saw her outfit.

", It was a long dark blue skirt with red as a nice trim. A nice red shirt with black desgins on it also had black trim on it. A nice long gold necklace with a dragon like charm hung from it just below her breast line. Her hair was tied into a high ponytail with some small braids trailing down. Light red eye shadow were on here brows. After that a light coat of lipgloss was apon her lips. Her nails were painted a clear coat with an outline of red.

Goh inhailed his breathe as he looked at her. She was just beauitful. No words could describe it. No words at all.

", I...I...I..I..I..umm. you...look..beauitful.", studdered Goh as he took her hand as she blushed then looked away.

", umm thank you. You look nice yourself.", said Shankeenkqu as she smiled at him.

", Well should we get going?", asked Goh as he took her arm.

", Yeah we should. You came early.", said Shankeenkqu as they walked out into the evening air.

", Yeah, I wanted to make a good first impression.", said Goh as he grinned.

", Wow. thanks. Well you can see the lights from here.", said Shankeenqu as she saw the beam of lights in the air to locate the park.

", Yeah, well come on", said Goh as they got into the car then drove off. A figure in a window drew back the curtain that he was watching them leave from before he made sure that they were out of site before he took out his phone and walked into the hall where that same maid was waiting.

", If you say anything. You die.", said Mr. Nyto as the maid bowed fast then left.

Mr. Nyto then dialed a nmber on the phone before he said four words: ", Sir, they are gone.", and then hung up the phone.

Two mintues later a black limo rolled into the driveway carrying one angry man.

* * *

I hope you all like it! Next chapter is the Festival of Lights. Bye! 


End file.
